Fireworks
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Can an old love be renewed?


Author's notes: Sorry to everyone who wanted Chapter four but I had to take a bit of a break. I've had to rethink a few scenes so…I'm not sure anymore what'll happen to Jazz's fate. I have a good idea of what I want and the fourth chapter is about ½ way done. Give me a day or two and it should be ready. :) Anyway, this is just a short fic I wrote up with Jynx and Jazz and takes place in the early 90s just as Jynx arrives at the Ark. Keep in mind that, at this point, it's been a long time since they last saw each other so that's the basis for the fic. I was feeling like writin' up a sappy love story for these two and everyone knows "Alone" isn't a very fuzzy feeling fic ;) Yey for sappy romance fics:D  
Thanks again to everyone who gave me comments! Mariashadow, Whirlwind, Tiamat, Tahali, and Truebornchaos, you all are the best! Thanks so much :) 

(No I don't own transformers, I just own Jynx. Yada yada yada)

**Fireworks**

"Jazz, I don't think this is such a good idea," Jynx muttered as her feet began to slip on the rocks, "I'm not a very good climber."

"Don't worry, I gotcha."

"Yeah but-"

Jazz chuckled and caught her before she fell down again. "It's ok, we're almost there." Jynx cringed but held on to him as he pulled her along.

Jynx, despite what Jazz had told her about looking down when climbing, couldn't help herself but to see what the others were doing. Night had just fallen on the Forth of July and it was time for a celebration for both Autobots and humans alike. The other Autobots had gathered at the foot of the mountain to watch the fireworks, Sparkplug and his family joined them. But, as usual, Jazz had to 'do it with style' and find a better spot than the base of the mountain. To Jynx's dismay, that meant climbing the volcano and Jynx could barely walk on solid ground with out falling with her two left feet much less could she climb a slagging mountain.

Jazz on the other hand, loved every minute of this. Getting the tech to try this, he knew, was a feat in itself. It'd be worth it though; if he could pull off this evening like he had planned that is.

It would be a night to remember.

Selecting "the spot," Jazz plopped himself down on the mountainside and patted a spot next to him for Jynx. "Here we go. Best seats in the house."

Taking her seat, she looked up to the north, "So, what are we looking for again?"

"Well," Jazz slyly placed his arm over her shoulders, "In bout…five minutes or so, there's gunna be a fireworks show. Wait till ya see it! They're beautiful." He paused, "…Kinda like you."

The repair tech kissed his cheek, "flatterer."

"Ya know it."

Jynx leaned into the embrace shyly, testing the waters. They hadn't been very close to each other in…well, a very long time. She had to admit though; it felt good to be in his arms again. His warm plating, the laid back Demircon accent, that mysterious visor; oh he was very handsome indeed. Who could ever resist him?

Suddenly, the first firecracker shot up into the sky and exploded in a big red splash of color. Jynx nearly jumped out of her plating at the loud boom, clinging to Jazz tightly.

"What the slag was that?"

Jazz just grinned and tilted her head to the sky. There they were, bursting magnificently in the sky, colors swirling and falling in a dazzling display. Some looked like circles while others seemed to spiral on their way up to the moon. Jynx had never seen anything so…bazaar yet beautiful. They were like art pieces only they faded in only a few minutes.

The saboteur sat quietly, watching as the colors from the fireworks reflected in her optics. He could actually watch the entire show through her optics, and some how it seemed all the better that way.

As the final firecracker sputtered into the distance Jynx spun around to see Jazz, "That was beautiful! And- Is something wrong?" She looked puzzled at Jazz's dazed expression.

Wordlessly, Jazz brought his hand up to her face, his thumb caressing the soft metal gently. Jynx looked slightly confused but didn't flinch at his hand.

"Nope." Jazz answered and gently pressed his lips to hers. To his surprise, Jynx welcomed it wholly.

Slowly, Jazz pulled her closer, his other hand moving to her hips as Jynx's hands found their way around his waist. She kissed him deeply, as if seeking the relationship she had once with him and hoping she could allow herself to love again. Primus, it was always hard to do that! To give in and allow such a feeling…she had difficulty doing that.

Somehow, sensing her thoughts, Jazz pulled back reluctantly and an awkward silence fell over them. "Look…I'm sorry I shoulda…I shouldn'ta done that."

"Why?"

"I guess…I dunno I was hopin' we could go back to bein' what…ya know like before?"

"No, I mean, why shouldn't you have done that?" The femme smiled at the unusual perplexed look on his face. It wasn't everyday that anyone confused the Porsche.

"I thought…I thought ya didn't want me ta-" Jynx cut him off as her lips smothered his again and her hands came up to his face. Jynx wished she could see what his optics looked like under his visor right at that moment as it shown brightly in his surprise.

"I still love you just like before. Peeved maybe that you were gone for four million years but I still love you." Jazz smiled and pulled her close, their lips barely parted.

He held back for a moment, his lips brushing against hers, "I love ya too, lil J."

Jynx smiled at the old nickname and returned his kiss as the fireworks began again, rekindled for the grand encore.


End file.
